inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive10
Instead of... Instead of having a hard time uploading a new image always, you could just click on the image you're gonna replace with an HQ version and click 'Upload a new version of this file' Best Match Mixi Max Heya Lord. I'm with a doubt. Should i put the hissatsus/skills that the main characters (Raimon and their friends) gain when make a Best Match Mixi Max or not? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It's complicated. Some of them, like Tenma and Kirino have more then one Best Match. If you want, i can put the hissatsu/skill in the moveset explaining from who is the Mixi max and make a subsection in Mixi Max for best match. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven (Team) Navigation Hi Lord! I'm making a Inazuma Eleven (Team) Navigation so should it's headline be Inazuma Eleven (Team) or Inazuma Eleven? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 06:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Best Match Section Hi~!,Just Wanted To Know If I Can Make A Best Match Mixi Max Section.Like This : Best Match Mixi Max (With Header 2 Of Course) *'MIMAX Amagi Daichi' So Can I? Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 07:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Slideshows Oh Lord! I see you're adding pictures of the original serie! I can't believe that! :O That's awesome! XD Does it mean you will add Fubuki's hissatsu in HQ pics? If yes, I'll be super happy xDD SnowyBoy❄ 17:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhh D: ... This explains so xD Mmm... Isn't a hissatsu of Fubuki appeared in CS? I think Eternal Blizzard ;D SnowyBoy❄ 17:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would be awesome. Though, Fubuki's hair is kinda weird during this hissatsu (in the go movie) SnowyBoy❄ 17:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. Thanks! :D SnowyBoy❄ 18:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HQ pictures Hey Lord, I noticed your slideshows, they are very nice! Where do you find all these HD videos? Whenever I find one, they are either subbed which is annoying, or it just does'nt look HD.. But all of yours look HQ. GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks, I think I found some! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Recovery Why did you move this page? You didn't need to, since it says Recovery in Japanese. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) You didn't need to apologize, I was just meaning to point it out. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) El Dorado's hissatsus Lord, I think that we could change the El Dorado's hissatsu name (Offense Command, Defense Command, Shoot Command and Keeper Command) to their real names, since they are designated as Command only when used by a El Dorado's member. Should we? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 19:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Lordranged7, how are you? I need help if you can help me, diablomax in his wiki changed his job from founder to roll back and he cant get it back. and i tryed to return him but i cant because am just an admen i cant make him back. so if you know how i can help him, can you tell me? and thanks. Lurylyn 21:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Why can I change my profile picture ? --Fubukiya lee (talk) 03:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes , I meant "can't" .Sorry , I typed wrongly because I almost wanted to go out that time, and I can change my avatar already . Fubukiya lee (talk) 07:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ie 6o Strikers 2013 Here is a torrent to download ie 6o strikers 2013 it is TRUSTABLE XP *Removed* Ichinofreak95 (talk) 08:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot Lordranged7. Hope they can help him. and its really nice to meet you. =) Lurylyn 08:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Navigation Hi Lord! I wanted to ask u of it's okay to create a navigation for Episodes because i just created one for the chrono stone episodes and if u think it's okay to add them then i will, here's a link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chronostoneepisodes_Navigation Note: The template will be updated as new episodes come out 10:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure I understand ^.^ 15:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lord! I'll start adding them :) 10:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :'33 Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty!!!! xDD Omfg >w< Ty For My Signature :'33 i Love it!! [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 01:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed First time talking to an admin,so I hope I make it good. I think it would be very useful to have a keshin armed picture in every keshin pages as it is possible to do keshin armed with every keshins in the game. By doing this,many users can know how a certain keshin would look like if it is armed.So, what do you think about it? 07:22, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Random Mesage Rangy~!!! x3 ... what did i want to say again? x3 xDD I Fail Loli sleeped like when it was 5:02 i sleeped 6 hours :O i,m so proud *Wipes tear* XD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 13:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Same time as first :I Serious Again 5:02 xDDD Oh well bye and seeya x3 [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 04:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Do you have any link for Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 which is working?? BTW Merry Christmas !!!!!! DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 08:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic I like your fanfic story on fanfiction.net can you update the story soon, Please?Thnx :) BlackReshiram16 (talk) 13:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Amazing fanfic :) Hope you got some thing good in stored for your fanfic "Revenge" hehe,Can't w8 BlackReshiram16 (talk) 14:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Allan... Just to be sure: You banned all his accounts from the chat for 2 weeks, and made him unable to create a new account, right? Merry Christmas (AGAIN! :D ) ' GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 22:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) So...he's still not able to come to the chat for 2 weeks, right? And by the way, I made some kind of "deal" with Allan. I would unban all his accounts, and he would stop insulting people etc. If he did, he would IMMEDIATELY be banned. I hope it's not too bad I made such a "deal".. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 23:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Archive Can you archive my talk page? I want the name to be like the previous talk page, only with "2" not "1". P.S. I needed to edit you profile page in Source Mode. It's kind of hard to edit. Glad if you helped. '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji '''11:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Categories Hey Lord, I've seen you've deleted the Game Exclusive Character category. I disapprove it. If there is a Game Exclusive Team category, why can't there be a Character Exclusive one? Let me explain you : Game Exclusive Characters are those which are of an anime official team, but have not appeared in the anime and have appeared in the game. These are different from the ones which are Scout. 'Fubuki風吹' 'Fire Tornado TC' ' Dark Phoenix' ' ' 05:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for archiving my talk page! And, I see you have fixed the "Source Mode problem". Thank you again for that. ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji '13:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) xD Signature? xD '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji '''13:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Game Exclusive Characters About the game exclusive characters, I think IF it would be made, it would be just like the scout characters, just with little difference. And I don't think it's needed at all. Just saying my opinion. Thnx for the update :) If you can update again soon :) THNX ☺BlackReshiram16 (talk) 04:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Episode 35 Photos Can I ask something? Why did you replace most of my images that I posted about Episode 35? I mean, they're all HQ, and at the same time are bigger in comparison to the one that you uploaded, examples: *Endou Daisuke **Yours: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur%27s_crown_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daisuke_telling_a_story_CS35_HQ.png *Crown **Yours:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur%27s_crown_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Arthurs_Crown_CS35_HQ.png *Shocked **Yours: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Raimon_shocked_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Everyone_shocked_at_the_artifacts_CS35_HQ.png To be truthful, almost all other photos I uploaded got replaced by yours but yours are smaller, I hope this doesn't sound offensive, I'm here for asking reasons why you replaced my photos that are bigger than yours and WHY I shouldn't change it back? I'll be waiting for your reason. Episode Navigations About the episode navigations, I agree that there should be navigations like that, navigations aren't just for teams. (I saw that Taha left you a message on your talk page about that)